The Reborn Alliances
by Utarefson Dracura
Summary: Whille the fight with Millenium go's on a partner from the past comes by and helps a hand.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reborn Alliances**

Disclaimer: Most characters, names and situations are from Hellsing. I do not own these and do not deserve credit for them.

Chapter 1 

""I pick up where I have lack of original manga. This is during the attack of Millennium on Great Britain, the part where the illusionist werewolf has entered the Hellsing mansion and Seras started to fight her.""

""I hope you all enjoy it and I am sorry if my writing is not at it's best. This may be because I am Dutch, but I will my very best.""

Ceras was having a hard time keeping focused, trying to keep the Wild Gees out of harms way and fighting the Illusionist at the same time. The werewolf kept chopping around like hell and bombing her with hallucinations.

Ceras threw a screaming Pip aside as he was nearly cleaved in two. She had never felt stronger but at the same time had never wished so hard that her master was here to help her.

As she finally managed to plant one end of one of her now empty gun barrels against the head of the nazi, she pushed against it as hard as she could. Slamming both barrel as the face stuffed bitch at the other end thru a wall, then falling after it thru the whole.

She now felt the chill evening breeze go pasted her.

At least she did not have to worry about those Wild Gees getting in the crossfire.

She got to her feet as soon as she felt to the cold grass of the inner courtyard. She saw fire in a large part of the building. As well as the searchlights in the sky. The sounds from the centre of the city were softly taking in.

She searched the grass for the werewolf. Nothing. She started walking to the centre to get a better view. She hit something with her foot and looked down. As soon as she realized she just hit something invincible she jumped aside while getting her mind out of the illusion.

As she was in the air a burning feeling took hold of her right shoulder. The wound felt like it had silver sprinkles on it. Slowly the werewolf retracted her weapon and stood next to Ceras who was stunned by pain. She lifted the blade high in the air and smiled.

Two shots pierced the tattooed body and the nazi's face turned towards the doors of the mansion. Where Pip was standing, holding his gun pointed at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The blade made a whistling sound as it flew threw the air. Pip was completely stunned from the fact that it was coming strait for him. Ceras tried to scream but she could not produce a sound. The illusionist just smiled.

As the blade was only meters from Pip a shot was heard. A shot from a weapon that none of them recognized. It sounded like a howitzer cannon. A small blue flash immediately pulverized the flying blade and all three of them were staring at the little fragments flying around.

A tank busted thru a side of the courtyard and the werewolf looked exited. Pip then shouted to the men still inside "Shit, they have got armoured support!". Nazi soldiers now came running thru the whole the tank had made. They lined up in two groups and reported to the Illusionist.

"Zweite Panzer guppe!" the commander of the nazi's shouted to the werewolf. "Excellent! We will turn this place to a pile of debris in no time!" she said in reaction. "Take him out." she ordered one of the soldiers while pointing at Pip. The soldier started smiled and started running in the pointed direction.

After setting five steps though he was stopped dead in his tracks by another blistering shot of the unknown gun. There was even less left of him as of the blade. One of the other soldiers screamed "Freishütz!" and all of them started running around looking for the sharpshooter.

At that moment the sound of a chopper erupted from behind the east wing of the mansion. A huge black chopper appeared above the rooftop. The metallic sound of the two mini-guns started to fill up the night air and a rain of bullets started to come down on the soldiers. They were being ripped apart by the huge peaces of metal that were fired at them like a big net.

The tank opened a door thru witch more soldiers would come out. but as soon as it opened a huge black and blue fireball filled it up. The tank turned it's barrel to the first thing he could shoot but before anything could be done the tank was also ripped apart by the bigger mini-gun in the centre of the nose of the chopper.

The rain of bullets had stopped. The chopper was now hanging still above the courtyard. Witch was covered with the leftovers from the chaos that had died out. The werewolf was still standing next to Seras who, despite of her pain, looked almost traumatised by what happened. The werewolf looked at the chopper her eyes suddenly surprised. "Mi 24" she mutters. "It can't be, sheise!"

She dives for the nearest gun and starts shooting at the helicopter that is still hovering in front of her. The side door of the chopper opens. Someone jumps out. The person is wearing a uniform with camouflage, not normal though but with black, red, grey and orange instead of different types of green. Over that there is a cape like black coat with the hood over the head.

The werewolf throws the gun away and launches a illusion at the oncoming new fighter. It does not seem to have any effect, seen the fact that the victim is just moving as he should no being bothered by anything. The nazi now gets pissed off and positions herself for the man to man fight. As the target is in range the werewolf jumps into frontal attack. A hand shoots out from under the coat and grabs the attacker by the troth, witch immediately grabs for the wrist to make it let go.

Nails scratch the metal plated arm. More German foul language comes from the solid grip than was ever written. The werewolf is hanging there like a dog that got stuck with it's collar. The other side of the coat moves and the right hand appears. Holding a sword. Long and decorated with red signs. As the sword gains altitude words come from under the hood.

The signs on the sword shine like fresh blood and with one smooth and swift movement the head is all that is still held up by the left hand.

The helicopter lands in the middle of the courtyard. The cabin opens and the pilot gets out. two more soldiers appear from the side door. Alongside the wall of the mansion comes someone down as well and as last from behind the tank comes someone in a black long coat.

The one in the middle that had just deposed his self of the head had put his sword back and now walked over to Ceras who was still laying on the ground, though to much caught up with everything that happened to still realize the pain. He looked at her and said something to one of the soldiers that had come out of the chopper. Ceras could not understand a word of what they said.

"What are you going to do? And who are you!" she let out in a squeaky voice. The one that came off the roof had got Pip so far to go with him to the others. Ceras looked unpleased when the soldier from the chopper came towards her. The one with the cape than said with a Russian accent "He won't hurt you, he's a sort of medic". "Sort of?" Seras asked squeaking.

The 'medic' now was kneeling next to Ceras. He took off the helmet he had, a dark metal helmet with a mask in front. His face was white as snow, even for a vampire he would have been given the comment 'you look a bit pale'. His eyes were blue but so light that they almost appeared white. His hair same as his face. He putted a hand on Ceras forhead, she first wanted to move away but as soon as it touched her skin she felt a warm flow go thru her body. The other hand was paced on the wound in her shoulder and she could feel it close.

The 'medic rose to his feet and did a step backward. Ceras did the same, she felt like nothing had happened. Her shoulder was in full function again. Pip just stood there with is mouth open.

The what seemed to be the leader came to Ceras again. "Sorry, we have not yet introduced. I am Dravinof." While making a bow. Then pointing at the medic "Maronos."

The others had also arrived. The roof-climber, a tall slim Girl with a gun as big as Ceras' but not like a cannon but a sniper rifle. She had short red hair, and had a grey uniform with bullet pockets everywhere. Her eyes were green, light green, like a night vision but then with red lasers in the middle. She nodded and was announced as Safa.

From behind the person in the long black coat stepped forward. In his hand a flamethrower. On his head a mixture between a army helmet, a gasmask and a demon's face. The eyes of the mask lid up like open steel ovens. "This is Desero, our fire-master. He is not much of a people person and it is not wise to ask him to take off his helmet."

The soldier that had also appeared out of the chopper now came forward. "Our gunman, if there is anything you want to know about guns, want your gun fixed or improved, Igarof is the man to call." Igarof made a bow.

"And then there is our one of a kind pilot mister Dakanar!" Dravinof said as he turned to the chopper where Dakanar was standing against the cockpit. He came walking towards the group and kneeled before Ceras. Then stood up and let her take a look at him. He was small, almost a boy of fourteen years old. When she looked at his face she was shocked. He was a fourteen year old. His eyes were completely red. He had a tight black pilot suit and was holding a black helmet in his hand. "He can fly that Hind thru a canyon with his eyes closed. And his ears and nose." Dravinof told Ceras. She just could not stop staring.

Then Dravinof took off his hood. He had half-long pitch black hair. His eyes had a red iris, nothing special. Ceras could not help the worm twinkle inside of her when she saw his face. He then dropped his coat, he was wearing a black uniform with shiny metal decorations and buttons. Across his shoulder started a dark, metal plating that covert his left arm and forming a dark sort of claw like glove.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The door of the main hall flew open and Integra entered, accompanied by the paladins of Section XIII of the Vatican. Integra had a dead serious look on her face witch made some of the paladins nervous. "Look around if there are still fights going on inside the mansion. Anderson, you come with me."

The group of paladins spread out into the hallways and Anderson followed Integra to her office. They entered it and Integra walked over to her desk. Anderson stood still at the doorpost. He suddenly pulled his knives and threw one to the dark corner to the right of him. A swift movement took it to a hold.

"Ease down priest. Or I'll send you where all bad children go!" Dravinof said as he appeared, holding the knife in his left hand. "I will not fight you for I am on your side." He turned to Integra. "Dear miss Integra Winggates Hellsing I presume." Integra just stared. "I have come to assist you in your little war with the rotting remains of the Third Reich." Integra did not move a muscle.

Dravinof walked over to the window and looked outside. "I believe that your servant has been hold up." He spoke watching the horizon. "As proof of my good will we will go and get him for you."

A loud noise came from the courtyard. Anderson and Integra ran towards the windows in the hallway. In the middle of the lawn were Safa and a paladin. A knife against Safa's troth and a long gun barrel against the paladins forehead. The rest of the group around it. Igarof stepped forward to the paladin and as it was nothing at all grabbed the paladins hands and held them on his back while he tied them up, followed by the feet.

Anderson pulled his knifes but Integra stopped him. He and Dravinof jumped down and walked towards the group. Dravinof said something to the others and they stepped away from the paladin while Anderson freed him from his embarrassing position. Dravinof commanded the group into the chopper and it started up.

Integra watched from a balcony as the chopper rose and flew away. Only now she noticed the blood red vampire scull painted on the side, on it's forehead a symbol was placed. She recognised the two tools it pictured, the hammer and sikkel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The light burned both skin and eyes. Vaguely three individuals were visible in the bright light. Movement was impossible thanks to the invisible weight pressing down and the wires burning and cutting in the skin. The pain was bearable, the powerlessness was what made it the great torture. Then all went black again.

In front of the cell were people visible thru the glass front. Still the pressing weight made any movement except for the eyes impossible. The men in black doctors uniforms were passing by and checking what probably were other cells, one stood still in front of the door. His uniform containing a silver like medal, a skull with large fangs was visible. On it's forehead a hooked cross was carved.

The sound of the alarm bell rang and everyone started running. Soldiers were passing by, dressed in black uniforms with the SS sign. They had helmets and armour like no other soldier. The doctor ran to a cabinet and took something out. He walked to the nearest cell and opened it. He pointed the gun and shot the being on the floor thru the head causing him to vaporize. He went by all the cells like that. Until he was in front of this one again, the last one in the hallway. The door opened, the boots came closer and stopped. His head fell to the ground as a almost invisible wire had crossed his troth. A teenage boy stood outside the cell with the wires in is hand. Something jumped him from behind but was brutally pulverized by a gunshot like a small cannon. The long red coat flashed by the door and the boy ran off again. Leaving emptiness and destruction behind. The blood of the fallen scientist was slowly dripping out. Just far enough to reach it with the point of the thong.

After weeks of complete emptiness and silence something moved outside the cell. A soldier in a black and dark red uniform walked thru the hallway. He noticed the trapped being. He walked over to it and kneeled down. His chest was holding a sign, the dragon had spread his wings and on in the middle were two tools imaged. The hammer and sickle were shining in the vague light shinning from the hall. He said something in an intercom in his helmet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The flying metal beast speeded thru the air. It's wings roaring in the night sky, the fires below burning bright. Here and there a bright blue flash was shot, raining death upon the monsters below.

"ETA 2 minutes." The voice of Dakanar sounded.

"Excellent." Dravinof was sitting in the co-pilot's cockpit staring into the dark in front of them where the ghost ship was waiting for them. "This should be interesting."

Igarof was playing with the equipment. "You seem to think high of this vampire, it is just a vampire right?"

Dravinof voice sounded with laughter . "My dear Igarof, if there is one thing Alucard is not it is 'Just a vampire'. You will eat your words once you will see what he really is. He is consciously awake longer that any of us, and knows more of this world than any other. He has powers some don't even have experienced in their worst nightmares! But I will give him the chance of proving that himself. Why did you think Millennium wanted him out at sea, they know that their chances decrease severely if he would be able to assist on land."

"If you say so." Igarof went back to the gun he was taking apart.

"I don't think he is more than we have ever seen before." Safa stated as she blew an other deathblow to the ground below.

"But my dear Safa, you think you have seen much. Maybe in quantity you have. But still have you ever seen me at my full power? I can assure you that there are still many things you would not expect or only even dream about.

Almost everybody made noticeable that they were curious now. Except for Desero who like always just was sitting, speechless, motionless and emotionless staring into a dimension no one would ever understand, namely his own.

"ETA 20 seconds." Came from the pilot cockpit. Followed by laughter and exited words from the co-pilot's.

"People the first example of his might and quite amusing taste." Dravinof said. They now hovered above the ship. Covered with the black smoke and a humanoid figure on the highest antenna.

The helicopter landed on the most intact part of the ship. Dravinof jumped out and looked around. The figure had disappeared from it's lookout. With a flash a white hand came out of the dark heading for Dravinof's heart. The metal claw moved and the two were standing shoulder to shoulder heads next to each other.

"You have become even stronger." The just appeared man with long black hair whispered.

"Been a long time, I had my time to improve." Dravinof replied.

Then in a voice of complete admiration. "Is that a SR-71?" Dakanar stood beaming at the huge airplane skeleton standing strait from the deck. "It's completely ruined! How could you!"

"No time for that now. We have to get our dear Lord Alucard to his master." Dravinof said pulling Dakanar towards the chopper. "Would you care to join us Alucard?"

"As you say, bring me to the depths of war my friend." Alucard said approaching the flying machine.

The rest was still inspecting the vampire. When they entered the chopper he was no were to be seen, then he appeared out of a shadow completely changed into the red coat and hat again. He sat down, on the for him bit low side bench, and started filling a clip with bullets. Igarof watched his guns with interest.

""Now I have a little part I thought up when listeling to a song on my computer. It has not much to do with the story but I hope you like it""

The army was marching thru the last hundred yards of forest before they would meet their enemy. All the soldiers were nervous, they all knew the stories about their enemy. The general was in front on his horse. He too was well aware of the horror of the myths around this lord his army and most about him self. They marched out of the forest into the great wide open before the village and behind that the castle on the mountain.

It was becoming dark, the sun had already hidden himself behind the great mountain peaks. The village looked completely deserted, no light deader to show. When they had passed the last houses they followed the path towards the castle. When they were on top of a small hill over witch the path led they saw a horrific site. Large stakes were planted into the ground, on them were soldiers. All in the same kind of armour. They were brutally murdered, limbs were missing holes in their chess and stomach were watching over them like large eyes. Then they saw in the middle of the first line of stakes a person standing on the path. He was wearing a black armour witch gave him metal claws and looked like dragon skin. The general approached him.

"Tell me where is your leader." He spoke from his horse.

The person just laughed and moved his head up to look at the general. "I am the lord of this land."

"Then we have come to fight you. Where is your army?" The general spoke somehow spooked by the look of the lord in front of him.

The lord razed his arms pointing at the stakes. Most of the soldiers who had not yet been in complete fear or were throwing up now felt a wave of cold chill running thru them.

"Why in gods name would a man kill his own army!" The general said in most disgust.

He was now backing up his horse from the lord still standing there.

The lord just smiled, his eyes lighting up blood red in the night's darkness.

"For they all cried for mercy. And they all had to die."


	6. Chapter 6

""I'm sorry for the delay. Had a busy time. Can someone please review?  I would like to know what people think of my writing. Tips, comments and ideas are very welcome:D thank you people for reading!""

**Chapter 6**

The mansion yard was quiet and Integra was standing before one of the windows watching the night sky awaiting the return of her servant.

As she stood there she was going over the situation. There were only three zeppelins left, two smaller ones and the main control zeppelin with the commander. The little man with the round glasses, controlling a whole army of monsters. What was about him that made him so powerful? She could not think of something before a black machine came flying into the yard.

It landed in the centre and unloaded it's monstrous cargo. She went into the yard thru the main doors and walked halfway onto the path. The biggest of the company standing by the chopper walked up to her.

He kneeled before her. "Integra my master. Order." She looked down on him and her cigar lit up in the night. "No Life King, Nosferatu, Alucard. I as head of the Hellsing organisation, Integra Wingates Hellsing, order you to rid this city of all monsters that are against England, against the royal family and against the protestant church serving it. I order you to have no mercy, no hesitation and no second thoughts to kill, no slaughter all of them. I order you to leave non of them to be able to kill themselves! I ORDER YOU TO SEARCH AND DESTROY! SEARTCH AND DESTROY!" She yelled out into the night crushing her cigar in her hand.

Her servant stood up and a grin silted his face from one ear to the other. Dravinof joined the two there. "Shall we resume as we used to my dear Dravinof." Alucard said. "I thought you'd never asked." Dravinof said. "It was not a question" Alucard replied with his grin getting even biger.

As the two monsters walked towards the gate to the front of the mansion the moon seemed to show a red flash like a ruby. As they were in the opening of the gate two enormous guns appeared out of a coat and a sword shined like it was made out of clear midwinter moonlight.

They walked towards the battlefield, each going for one of the two zeppelins with the main one in the middle. They were ready for war, no they were lusting for it, not able to stop their hunger till the last of the enemy was ripped to little scorched bits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Seewölfe 3 to ground station, Seewölfe 3 to ground station. Contact with forward units lost. Possible offence, possible offence."

"Ground station to Seewolfe 3, understood. Request assistance from searchlights."

"Acknowledged."

The lights moved past the ruins like the shadows fled before them.

"Seewölfe 3 to ground station, any sign of incoming forces?"

"Seewölfe 3 to ground station, ground station respond."

As a shot sounded thru the control cabin blood covered the radio. Alucard stepped out of the shadows, his eyes glowing in the darkness. "They won't answer. Neither will you anymore." More shots turned the shocked monsters into dust. Filling the room with a dusty blur.

"This is just as much fun as it used to be!" two more shots. Now a rain of bullets came from the other side of the hallway towards the main hall. "Shoot, SHOOT, IT WILL NOT HELP. BUT IT IS THE LAST THING YOU CAN DO!" Alucards laughter sounded thru the airship.

"Er haltet nicht!" "Wir braugen granaten!" Left the mouth of the bodys turning into dust. More ice cold laughter filled the air all around the chaos of rains of bullets, explosions and dusted screams.

In the main zeppelin they could see how explosions ripped the hull of Seewölfe 3 with holes. Then it was completely swallowed by the black smoke from within. Eyes opened in the smoke and laughter sounded in the night like the air raids that had announced the Nazi attack.

Then they noticed the Seewölfe 2 witch was heading directly at the centre zeppelin. Radio contact had no use. There was no one left to answer. On the top of the zeppelin stood someone. Keeping his eyes strait at the main zeppelin.

Now the Seewölfe 3 still covered in the black smoke began moving towards the centre zeppelin as well. There in the night the two smaller zeppelins approached the biggest airship as it was their prey.

They were hunting, ready to kill. Everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Kolonel, they are coming! They will crash into us!" The Nazi leader was sitting there in his chair. His grin widened and behind his glasses his eyes sparked. "Sehr gut. Der finale der Krieg! This will be the last battle of this war, the winner takes all! This is where even the highest in rank will fight. We will see who wins. Time will tell, time will in deed."

The prey tried to escape. Manoeuvring away from the two hunters, witch than collided and turned into a huge fireball. From the flames a cloud of bats flew up and forced their way into the large zeppelin. While right beside it the hull was ripped open and someone appeared out of the hole.

The two looked at each other. Long black hair, like smoke, revealed two bright red lights. And in the ripped and scorched cape a blink of metal flashed thru the dark.

As screams were heart right outside the large doors of the main hall, a bright white smile appeared under the shining glasses. "Let our guests in!" The door opened and a dust cloud came rolling into the hall. Two figures came in, one in the form of a man, the other in the form of a nightmare. As remaining limbs dusted away in their hands they stood still.

"Dear gentlemen, hunters, monsters. May I welcome you to the arena where this will end." The sword disappeared into it's holder and the nightmare took back human shape. "The ones in this arena are the last ones fighting this war. Just three of them. And not three that are unfamiliar with each other." The commander stood up and walked forward.

"I have come here for a war, and that is just what I got. I was practising the art of war against the city of London, the capital of England. Now I am both surprised and amused to encounter a second old enemy. This makes it even more worth it. Now my old friends shall we begin."

Alucard and Dravinof looked at each other. Than the end of the sword holder hit the ground and Alucard moved forward. The commander smiled and started whispering. On the walls golden marks lid up. Alucard smiled, but than fell to his knees. "Still the same as then, you have not changed in all those years. Still relying on tricks and dirt magic."

"You might say that, but you have not learned, it still gets you! The ancient weapon against your family. It is in my hands and I will use it for what it is created! This will be your end Son of The Dragon!" Alucards face showed pain and agony. He was on hands and knees.

Then the sword hit the ground. The commander looked at Dravinof and seemed somehow surprised. "How . . . " "Have you completely forgotten!" Dravinof said, a grin carving his face.

"You were the one that dug me up remember! You were the one who took me to your house of experiments and used me as one of your toys! Trying to make the ultimate monster! Using magic, genetics and the darkest powers you could find!" The commanders eyes widened in shock. "You know what was writhen on the Siberian tomb in witch you found me! You knew what you were dealing with! And you should still know that I am not of the same vampire ancestor as Alucard!"

The commander now smiled again. "I am greatly sorry I forgot, but now I remember I know again what you are. You were quite an interesting study I must say. But still you had your limits. So lets exploit them in this useful situation, shall we." He smiled even more as his eyes became black. And he grew, as well as his hair. It became fur, as white as snow, his fangs like combat knives and his nails ready to rip open metal. "I have had some time to improve myself." The 7 foot, upstanding wolf said. "Now show your power my honoured opponent.

"If you insist." The white of Dravinofs eyes turned black and his irises lid up blood red. He ran towards the wolf and grabbed it's troth with his metal claw. A white arm send him flying backwards. The wolf ran after him and Dravinof dogged the nails cutting thru the metal wall behind him. He grabbed the arm and pulverised the large chair with the wolfs body.

Alucard was still sitting on his hand and knees, but a grin sliced his face.

"Pick up your sword! Give me a challenge!" The wolf growled. "My strength is not in my sword, you should know." Dravinof replied.

"Well show it to me then! Show me your real power! Give me a honourable fight!" The wolf hauled.

"You request my absolute power? Then we will go into the night air. It is your request, so lead the way."

The wolf ran out of the hall, into the main staircase and opened a hatch to the top of the zeppelin. The moon covered the balloon cover in a cold bright light. There they stood facing each other.

"Now show me what I have really unleashed when we opened your tomb, your coffin!"

"As you request."

Dravinof kneeled down with one knee. His hands on the cold surface of the zeppelin. His head bowed forward. The sound of air leaving is lungs became louder. Under his cape two small humps appeared, witch grew. Suddenly two huge dragon wings unfolded from under his cape. His skin turned black and he grew. His hands became claws, as well as his feet, his uniform ripped open as his body grew. His skin turned into black reptile skin. As he looked up his face became visible witch now was a dragon's face. A tail appeared from behind him.

Now a human like dragon as dark as the night stood eye in eye with a snow white werewolf. The wolfs face held a grin that you would only see with the most twisted and sickest minds.

The black and red eyes of the dragon lid up. And a dark and low voice came out of the dragonhead. "Even if you experiment, There will no power peak over that of what has been created for it." The wolf ran forward towards the dragon. Witch spread it's wings and caused a thrust of wind that brought the wolf off his feet. Immediately the wolf stood up again and ran on. He jumped onto the dragon who's length was almost one and a half times that of the wolf. He bit the troth of the dragon but was pulled into the air by his own with one of the black claws.

"You wished to see my absolute power. All that have seen it have died. And so will you!" the dragon said as he threw the wolf backwards. It landed on his back and stood up again to be slammed down again by one of the dragon claws.

Than one of the claws was planted on the face of the wolf. Thru the spaces between the fingers the wolfs eyes were still visible. His body and limbs trying everything to get loos, but his head was not given a single possibility to move. And as the moon appeared from behind a cloud again the wolf his motions were getting weaker and weaker. His eyes turning grey slowly. Then from grey to white and his body stopped moving. His eyes completely colorless white in the bright cold moon.

The white body lay completely motionless as Dravinof was standing there, looking at the moon. His body back to normal, his dragon skin had turned back into the metal harness and his human like skin. He went down to the chamber where he found Alucard standing, waiting for him.

""How it ends (beyond this ending) is something you can go fantasize about. I don't like writing "and they all lived happily ever after" endings so that is for you to think of yourself (if you have a nice idea write it and e-mail it to me or something than I'll add it ;) ).

I hope whoever has been reading this has enjoyed it, and I want to thank you, as well as the makers of Hellsing© (witch , together with some of the characters in this story I do not in any way own.) for the inspiration and of course my girlfriend that has supported me in writing this fanfic. Thanks for reading.""


End file.
